turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
James
James is an English man's name derived from Iacomus, a Latin corruption of the Hebrew Jacob (Yakov), meaning "heel-grabber" or "deciver." Jim(my) and Jamie are among the diminutives. In the works of Harry Turtledove, James and its derivatives may refer to: Monarchs named James: :James I of England, aka James VI of Scotland, historical monarch referenced in a few works. :James II of England, aka James VII of Scotland, historical monarch referenced in Coup d'Etat. Characters known only as James: :James the Bird's Eye, a loyal Detinan in The War Between the Provinces. :James of Broadpath, a rebellious Detinan in The War Between the Provinces. Characters whose first name is James :James G. Blaine, historical U.S. politician appearing in How Few Remain. :James Bowie, historical Texas rebel referenced in "Lee at the Alamo". :James Buchanan, historical President of the United States referenced in "Lee at the Alamo". :James Byrnes, historical Supreme Court of the United States justice appearing in The Man With the Iron Heart. :James Cartwright, fictional trapper in "Trapping Run" from A Different Flesh. :James Chalmers, historical Confederate general appearing in Fort Pillow. :James Chaney, historical civil rights worker referenced in "He Woke in Darkness". :James M. Cox, historical Ohio Governor referenced in "Joe Steele". :James Dean, historical American actor appearing in Worldwar. :James Chatham Duane, historical United States Army engineer appearing in How Few Remain. :James Farley, historical political strategist appearing in Joe Steele. :James Henry Ferguson, fictional character in Supervolcano. :James Fleming, fictional British Army captain, minor character in The United States of Atlantis. :James Forrestal, historical first United States Secretary of Defense referenced in The Man With the Iron Heart. :James Garfield, historical President of the United States appearing in How Few Remain. :James Bethel Gresham, historical United States Army man referenced in The Grapple. :James Hagerty, historical White House Press Secretary appearing in Aftershocks. :J.D. Halyburton, historical judge appearing in The Guns of the South. :James Alpheus Skidmore Harris, historical Confederate colonel appearing in How Few Remain. :James Longstreet, historical Confederate General appearing in The Guns of the South and How Few Remain. :James Madison, historical President of the United States referenced in Southern Victory. :James Marshall, historical United States Navy captain referenced in Fort Pillow. :James Douglas McKay, historical U.S. politician referenced in The Hot War. :James McReynolds, historical Supreme Court of the Confederate States justice appearing in Southern Victory and "Joe Steele (story)"/''Joe Steele (novel). :James Monroe, historical President of the United States referenced in Southern Victory. :James K. Polk, historical President of the United States referenced in ''In at the Death. :James Seddon, historical Confederate Secretary of War appearing in The Guns of the South. :James Smith, historical U.S. Founding Father referenced in Coup d'Etat. :James Stonebreaker, fictional stonemason in The Two Georges. :Jeb Stuart, full name James Ewell Brown Stuart, historical Confederate General appearing in The Guns of the South and How Few Remain. :Jeb Stuart Jr., Confederate general and politician in Southern Victory. There is some debate on whether he is historical or fictional. :Jeb Stuart III, commander of the 1st Richmond Howitzers in the Great War of Southern Victory. Although there was a real man of this name during the same time in OTL, the moderators are satisfied that this character is a fictional analog. :James Strom Thurmond, historical South Carolina Governor and U.S. Senator making an unnamed appearance in Return Engagement. :James Ussher, historical Archbishop referenced in "Before the Beginning". :James Van Fleet, historical United States Army General appearing in Joe Steele. :James Walton, fictional character in "The Scarlet Band". Characters whose middle name is James: :John James Audubon, historical explorer who is the central character of "Audubon in Atlantis" and referenced in other works. :Gary Cooper, real name Frank James Cooper, historical movie actor referenced in the Days of Infamy series. :Pete Gray, historical baseballer referenced in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Francis James Westbrook Pegler, historical journalist referenced in a number of works. :Thomas J. Walsh, historical U.S. Senator appearing in Joe Steele. Characters whose last name is James: :Jesse James, historical bank robber referenced in The Valley-Westside War. Characters whose first name Jim: :Jim Curley, historical Bostonian politician appearing in In at the Death. :Jim Farrell, fictional professor in Supervolcano. :Jim Garreau, fictional character in "Crybaby". :Jim McGregor, fictional magazine editor in "Hindsight". :Jim Peterson, fictional US Navy fighter pilot, POV character in the Days of Infamy series. :Jim Summers, fictional character in The Hot War. Characters known only as Jimmy: :Jimmy (Worldwar), medic, minor fictional character in Upsetting the Balance. Characters whose first name Jimmy or Jimmie: :Jimmy Adair, historical baseballer appearing anonymously in "The Star and the Rockets". :Jimmy Carter, historical President of the United States appearing briefly in Drive to the East. :Jimmy Doolittle, historical United States Army Air Force General referenced in Days of Infamy. :Jimmie Foxx, historical baseballer referenced in Drive to the East. Characters named Jamie: :Jamie Macias, fictional policeman in The Two Georges. Characters named Jaime, Spanish version of James: :Jaime Diaz, shopkeeper, minor fictional character in Return Engagement. :Jaime Nosénada, fictional Spanish bureaucrat in "Report of the Special Committee on the Quality of Life". Characters named Diego, another Spanish version of James: :Diego, fictional Spanish soldier in Ruled Britannia. :Diego de Alcaraz, historical Spanish conquistador appearing in "Eyewear". :Jose-Diego, fictional circus performer in Every Inch a King. Places named for James :James Bethel Gresham Memorial Bridge, former name of the Veterans Memorial Bridge in Kentucky, visited in The Grapple. :Jamestown, historical first capital of Virginia, setting for "Vilest Beast" in A Different Flesh. :San Diego, California, city figuring in numerous Turtledove works. :Santiago (Spanish for Saint James), a Holy Alliance province in The Two Georges. See also: :Jacob :Jacques (disambiguation) Category:Disambiguation Category:First Name Disambiguation Category:Surname Name Disambiguation